Inuyasha gb
by breannagabreil
Summary: its the anime with a few genderswaps and Sesshomaru will be a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

i don't own inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha said a villager.

Suddenly a figure in net rises above the treeline the figure is female and dressed in red clothes and has white hair, gold eyes, and dog ears on top of her head.

Inuyasha broke the net and started sailing through the sky.

She jumped on a gate and jumped off while avoiding spears with ropes tied on them.

Then she crashed into the roof of a building.

Inside the building, ascents are being burned.

Inuyasha covers her nose.

At the end of the, incents rows is a necklace with a huge purple jewel at the center on a stand.

Inuyasha snatches the necklaces off the stand.

Then more men burst into the building.

They throw spears at her which she dodges but they knock over an incense stand setting the building ablaze.

Inuyasha crashes through the roof once again before the building explodes.

Finally, a way for me to full demoness, at last, said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said a male voice.

He fired an arrow at her which hits Inuyasha in the heart pinning her to a tree.  
And she dropped the necklace.

Kyoya how could! I thought! Said Inuyasha

Kyoya made his way to the jewel dropping his bow and leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Big brother said Kyon.

Master Kyoya said a villager

That wound said the villager.

You're hurt badly said Kyon.

Then he reaches down and picks up the jewel.

All for this said Kyoya.

The sacred jewel which said Kyoya.

He winces in pain.

You're in pain let someone said Kyon.

I won't be alive much longer said Kyoya.

And so, I give this to you the Shikon no Tama! Said Kyoya.

Which you must burn with my body. It must not fall into the hand of those who abuse it said Kyoya.

Brother Kyoya brother Kyoya said Kyon.

Then Kyoya's body and the jewel are burned.

* * *

Scene shifts to modern day Japan at Higurashi shrine.

Shikon no what? Asks a male voice.

Shikon no Tama my boy said a female voice.

The jewel of four souls said the female.

You don't think tourist are gonna buy these dumb keychains, do you? Asks the maleThat is not just a keychain said the female.

The crystal on the end is a replica of an ancient jewel which said the female.

The cat starts playing with the jewel.

Hmm said the old woman.

The old woman clears her throat.

An ancient jewel which said Gramma.

Ah! You did remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right said the boy.

His grandmother laughs.

I'd planned to wait another day but said Gramma.

So you did get something hand it over said the young man.

That, my boy, is an authentic mummified hand of a water imp, which said gramma.

Here, Buyo. Eat said the young man.

Waah! That's an antique said gramma.

Replica this Authentic that said the young man

Here, everything's got a story said the young man.

Why these pickles are full of history said gramma.

Not half as full as you are said the young man.

The thousand-year-old sacred tree said the young man.

The legend of the hidden well said the young man.

I've heard these stories all my life and I've never believed a word of it… that is until today, my fifteenth birthday said the young man.

* * *

The next day the boy is in a school uniform.

I'm leaving said the young man.

Then he sees his younger brother at the well.

Hey! What are you said the young man?

Nothing said the boy.

You're not supposed to play in there said the young man.

I'm not. It's the cat said the boy.

Did he go down into the well? Asks the young man. '

Buyo called the boy.

I don't know where else he could be said the boy.

So go down said the young man.

But why do I gotta be the one? Asks the boy.

Because your the one looking for him said the young man.

Then some noises coming from the well and the boy freaks.

Somethings down there said the boy.

Uh, yeah, the cat said the young man.

Then he walks down the stairs.

That sound from inside the well said th young man.

Then he freaks and so the boy.

Buyo said the boy.

He picks the cat up.

You make fun of me because i'm scared and you're all "aah" said the boy.

Look who's talking Mr. " why I have to go," said the young man.

Bro, Behind you, said the boy.

Then the lid in the well explodes and a gust of air appears from it.

Then something grabs the young man and pulls him in.

What's going on? Asks the boy.

Then its reveal the young man is being dragged into the well by six arms.

Then he turned and is shocked to see a creature that the upper body of a woman and the lower body of an insect.

Oh! To be alive once more said the woman.

You have it, don't you? Asks the woman.

Give it to me demands the woman.

Then she licks his cheek.

W-what are you? Asks the young man.

Let go yells the young man.

Wretched boy! I must have the sacred jewel said the woman.

Then she falls down the well.

The young man is confused,

The sacred jewel? Said the young man.

Then he lands on the well's floor.

I guess I must have fallen in the well said the young man.

Maybe I bumped my head or maybe not said the young man.

Either way said the young man.

Hey, Sota gets grandma said the young man.

There was no answer.

Then he climbs the walls of the well.

He makes to the top.

To see open skies.

What the? Said the young man.

He climbs out of the well.

Grandma? Sota? Dad? Calls the young man.

Sota, Buyo said the young man.

Then he sees something familiar.

The tree said the young man.

He makes his way to the tree to find something unexpected.

A woman is pinned to the tree trunk by an arrow.

Is that a girl? Asks the young man.

Hey there! What ya doin? Asks the young man.

Oh wow! Like dog ears said the young man.

I think I wanna touch em said the young man.

Then he rubs the ears.

Now that that's outta my system said the young man.

Then arrows appear and embed themselves into the tree.

Uh said the young man.

* * *

The next thing he knows he's tied up in a village.

You didn't have to tie me up ya know said the young man.

The villagers talk about him.

Make away for High priest Kyon said a man.

An old man walks forward.

Now what? Asks the young man.

Then the old man tosses some stuff at him.

Demon, be begone said Kyon.

Hey! Hey! I'm not a demon, ok said the young man.

Are ye not? asks Kyon.

Then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha? Asks Kyon.

He could be a spy from another village said a man.

In that case, he would be fool said Kyon.

Who would invade such a poor village as ours? Asks Kyon.

Huh? Said the young man.

Let me have a good look at ye said Kyon.

You're clever boy or be a halfwit said Kyon.

Why you said the young man.

It's there, though I know not why said Kyon.

Huh said the young man.

* * *

Scene changes Kyon's hut later that night.

Stew said Kyon.

Wow. that looks great said the young man.

Real food said the young man.

Bear us no ill will, child, for though I now see ye mean us no harm, in these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust said Kyon.

We really aren't in Tokyo anymore, ard we? Asks the young man.

Tokyo? Never heard of such a place said Kyon.

Is it where ye are from? Asks Kyon.

Uh, yeah said the young man.

So I should get going said the young man.

Though I have no idea how to get back home thought the young man.

What's going on? Asks Kyon.

Then mistress centipede appears.

It's that thing said the young man.

Give me the sacred jewel said Mistress Centipede.

It said sacred jewel said Kyon.

Are ye its till said Kyon.

Uh, I have not idea said the young man.

I mean, I've heard of the jewel but I said the young man.

I must have it. I must said Mistress centipede.

Spears, arrows, nothing works said a villager.

We must lure it to the dry well said Kyon.

The dry well? Said the young man.

In the forest of Inuyasha said Kyon.

Which way is the forest? Asks the young man.

Where the lights shining, right? Asks the young man.

Wait said Kyon.

I'll draw it away yells the young man.

whoever you are, please, somebody help me, said the young man.

* * *

Scene changes to Inuyasha.

She pulses and comes to life.

Her claws flex.

I smell it said Inuyasha.

The blood of the man who killed me, and it's coming closer said Inuyasha.

She goes to remove the arrow but it glows.

* * *

Scene changes to the young man.

The jewel, give it to me said Mistress centipede.

I told you, I don't have it said the young man,

Mistress centipede plows into the ground causing the young to go flying and he lands front of Inuyasha,

Hello, Kyoya said Inuyasha,

Playing with bugs now, are we? Asks Inuyasha.

So you're alive? Asks the young man.

Why are you taking so long to kill it? Asks Inuyasha.

Just do her like you did me said Inuyasha.

You look pretty dumb there, Kyoya said Inuyasha.

The Kyoya I know wouldn't waste his time said Inuyasha.

That does it said the young man.

Kyoya, Kyoya, whoever he is, he's not me, because my name is said The young man.

She's here said Inuyasha.

The villager fire arrows with ropes attached at mistress centipede.

Good, now pull said villager 1.

So I was saved said the young man.

You're pathetic, Kyoya said Inuyasha.

I'M NOT KYOYA yells the young man.

Look. i'm telling you i'm not him, whoever him is said the young man.

And i'm saying you gotta be him because if you're not, there's no way you could smell so - said Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha sniffed.

You're not him said Inuyasha,

I know. My name is Kyoga said Kyoga.

You're right said Inuyasha.

Kyoya was cuter, much cuter said Inuyasha.

Then he grabs onto Inuyasha's hair as Mistress Centipede grabs him.

Let go of me said Kyoga.

Ow, ow, ow, you let go said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha has been revived said a villager.

Give me the sacred jewel said Mistress centipede.

Stop it said Kyoga.

Then Kyoga's powers pushed her away.

Hey said Kyoga.

I did that before, too, in the well said Kyoga.

His abdomen glowed.

Mistress centipede plows into Kyoga and tosses him in the air.

The Sacred jewel comes from inside his body.

Give me the jewel quick said Inuyasha.

What? Said Kyoga.

Hurry said Inuyasha.

I heard some half-demon spawn was after the sacred jewel said Mistress centipede.

Half-demon? What is she? Thought Kyoga.

Half is all I need to kick your scaly hide said Inuyasha.

Anything more than that would a waste of my time said Inuyasha.

Listen you talk big but can you back it up said Kyoga.

Hmm said Inuyasha.

Can you or not? Asks Kyoga.

What can she do pinned there like that or you, for that matter said Mistress centipede?

You're powerless to stop me said Mistress centipede.

You're helpless the both of you said Mistress Centipede.

Then she scoops the jewel up with her tongue and swallowed.

Don't you dare said Inuyasha?

Its arms reattached.

Look, it's rearming said Kyoga.

At last, my power is complete said Mistress centipede.

Hey, can you pull this arrow out? Asks Inuyasha.

Look can you pull out this arrow or not? Asks Inuyasha.

I don't know said Kyoga.

Nay, child said Kyon.

Once the arrow is removed then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all said Kyon.

Don't be stupid you old hag said Inuyasha.

At least with me, you've got a chance whereas that thing is gonna eat you said Inuyasha.

And what about you? Are you ready to die yet? Asks Inuyasha.

I choose to say Kyoga.

It's gone my brother's spell banished said Kyon.

Um, uh Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Seeing Inuyasha is free Mistress centipede tries to cover her but she breaks out.

Kyoga lands on butt and Inuyasha does some summersaults and lands facing away from Mistress centipede.

Wicked child said Mistress centipede.

Nasty hag said Inuyasha.

Iron Reaver soul stealer said Inuyasha.

She destroys the Demoness.

Well, now I know said Kyoga.

She is strong said Kyoga.

Ugh! It's still moving said Kyoga.

Find the glowing flesh quickly said Kyon.

That's where the jewel will be said Kyon.

It must be removed at once lest the flesh of mistress centipede will revive said Kyon.

Whoa, tell me you're joking said Kyoga.

There it's that one said Kyoga.

Kyon collects the jewel from the remains of Mistress centipede.

Kyon gives the jewel to Kyoga.

But said Kyoga.

Only ye may possess the sacred jewel said Kyon.

But how'd it get inside my body? Asks Kyoga.

Why would I have a jewel wanted by demons? Asks Kyoga.

Exactly said Inuyasha.

Humans can't use it so why bother to keep it said Inuyasha.

If you hand over the jewel right now I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you said Inuyasha.

What? Said Kyoga.

You mean, she's not the hero thought Kyoga.


	2. Chapter 2: seekers of the sacred jewel

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Pay no heed to Inuyasha, child said Kyon.

 _The sacred jewel makes monsters more powerful thought Kyoga._

 _It is cursed? Thought Kyoga._

I hate having to wait and I hate the smell of you said Inuyasha.

Then she charged forward and Kyoga turns and runs.

Then Inuyasha jumped into the air, Kyoga tripped on Mistress centipede's remain and Inuyasha missed him with her attack.

You want to scratch your back? Asks Inuyasha.

You really tried to hit me just now, didn't you? Asks Kyoga.

Then the village her arrows at her.

Inuyasha runs forwards slashes the trees behind them which fall on them and they run away.

She lands on one of the tree trunks.

Who do you people think I am? Asks Inuyasha.

You think you can hurt me like I did that centipede? Asks Inuyasha.

Priest Kyon methinks mayhap that we might have chanced the centipede said male villager 1.

Somehow I knew that it would eventually come to this said Kyon.

* * *

Scene changes to Kyoga running.

Prepare yourself said Inuyasha.

Prepare? For what? Asks Kyoga.

He falls and Inuyasha Attacks again.

He drops the Jewel in process.

Now it's mine said Inuyasha.

What the heck are these? Asks Inuyasha.

Quickly, child said Kyon.

The word of subjugation said Kyon.

Hih? What word? Asks Kyoga.

It matters not said Kyon.

Your word has the power to hold her spirit said Kyon.

Ha said Inuyasha.

How can you overpower me when you can't sit up? Asks Inuyasha.

A word to hold her spirit? Said Kyoga.

But how I will I know which one? Asks Kyoga.

Sit, girl said Kyoga.

Then the beads glow and Inuyasha slams into the bridge,

Unh said Inuyasha.

What you do know it said Kyoga.

It worked said Kyoga.

What the heck is this thing said Inuyasha?

i'm sorry, Inuyasha, but even you lack to the power to remove it said Kyon.

We'll see about that said Inuyasha.

I'd come up there and finish you off if you didn't look half-dead already said Inuyasha.

The word, please said Kyon.

Ok, I get it said Inuyasha.

Just don't say that word again it hurts said Inuyasha.

Well then, shall we head home said Kyon.

That was easy said Kyoga.

I think I feel a headache coming on said Inuyasha.

* * *

How's that? Asks Kyon.

Perhaps i'll put more unguent on your belly said Kyon.

I noticed you're rebuilding the houses wrecked by mistress centipede said Kyoga.

What a pain said Kyoga.

Pain, yes, and just the beginning said Kyon.

Now that sacred jewel is back among us, far worse than mistress centipede will come to claim it said Kyon.

Worse than yesterday? Asks Kyoga.

And not just demons said Kyon.

There are humans whose hearts are more evil, still, and only the jewel has the power to make real their petty, grasping ambitions said Kyon.

Speaking of petty, what are you still doing here? Asks Kyoga.

I'm waitin for the jewel said Kyon.

With the beads around her neck, her threat is diminished said Kyon.

It is perhaps the only way we can allow her so close to the jewel said Kyon.

Why do you want the jewel anyway? Asks Kyoga.

It seems to me you're strong enough as it is said Kyoga.

What power can the jewel give you don't already have? Asks Kyoga,

Ah, but she's just half-demon said Kyon.

Then she put her fist through the floor.

You know what said Inuyasha.

I'm sick of some dried-up old man I just met talk like he knows me said Inuyasha.

So ye don't remember said Kyon.

I thought as much said Kyon.

I'm younger brother to Kyoya, he who bound ye to the tree- Kyon said Kyon.

You're Kyon? Asks Inuyasha.

So you're the brat, huh? Asks Inuyasha.

50 years have passed and I have grown old said Kyon.

If you're this old, Kyoya must be pushing a 100 said Inuyasha.

I'm sure glad I don't gotta worry about bein' old, at least not for a while said Inuyasha.

Kyoya didn't worry either said Kyon.

Kyoya died said Kyon.

It was on the same day he shot ye with the arrow said Kyon

Gee, sorry to hear it said Inuyasha.

Not that I care or anything said Inuyasha.

It's one less thing for me to worry about said Inuyasha.

I wouldn't let my guard down just yet, Inuyasha said Kyon.

I now know that Kyoga is the reincarnation of my brother said Kyon.

And it isn't just because Ye resemble him said Kyon.

The jewel of 4 souls was in your body said Kyon.

That alone is proof enough said Kyon.

Then Kyoga left.

Inuyasha I need a word with a Ye said Kyon.

What said Inuyasha,

Now the Ye are awake do Ye think he will show up? Asks Kyon.

No, he won't bother with me said Inuyasha.

Then she left.

* * *

Scene changes to Inuyasha in a tree.

He died and I never knew said Inuyasha.

Then a piece of fruit comes at her and she catches it.

Hmm? Said Inuyasha.

Hey, don't you wanna eat? Asks Kyoga.

Where'd you get all that stuff from? Asks Inuyasha.

The villagers gave it to me said Kyoga.

Why not come down from there and help me eat it? Asks Kyoga.

Whatever you're up to, I ain't buyin it said Inuyasha.

Buying what? Asks Kyoga.

Listen, it's fair to say you don't like me, right? Asks Kyoga.

Way more than fair said Inuyasha.

Whatever said Kyoga.

It's not even me you dislike, it's this Kyoya person said Kyoga.

Inuyasha drops her food and the jumps into the tree.

I'm not Kyoya, ok said Kyoga.

I'm Kyoga said Kyoga.

Can't we just call a truce? Asks Kyoga.

Ha! I knew it said Inuyasha.

What you don't get is i'm only after the jewel said Inuyasha.

You're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security said Inuyasha.

Oh, really said Kyoga.

That's funny, considering all I have to do to make you obey is say the word sit said Kyoga.

Then Inuyasha slams into the ground.

Whoops. Sorry about that said Kyoga.

Oh, man said Inuyasha.

* * *

Scene changes to that night.

It's been two days now since I've been here said Kyoga.

Grandma, Sota, dad, they must be so worried said Kyoga.

I gotta get back one way or another said Kyoga.

A demon crow appears and sees that Kyoga has the jewel.

Then Inuyasha appears and scares the crows off.

They've all come because they smell the jewel said Inuyasha.

Stinkin' vultures said Inuyasha.

* * *

The next day Kyoga walks away from the village.

 _Inuyasha's forest thought Kyoga._

 _A dry well thought Kyoga._

 _It's how a came here after all thought Kyoga._

 _There's gotta be some kind of hint how to get home thought Kyoga._

Kyoga said Kyon.

Kyoga said Kyon.

Some men came up to him.

We looked everywhere, but he's not here said man 1.

Could it be he's gone off on his own? Asks Kyon.

We spoke of who seek the sacred jewel, yet we spoke not nearly enough said Kyon.

Little do they know Inuyasha on the top listening to the whole thing.

* * *

Scene changes to Kyoga walking in the woods.

He finds the well.

There said Kyoga.

That's the well I came out of said Kyoga.

* * *

Then Kyoga is captured and take to an old house.

* * *

Ow said Kyoga.

Hey, boss said Man 1.

We caught the boy just you said we should say man 1.

Hand over the jewel now said the boss.

He draws his sword.

Hey, boss, try taking it off with one swing said Man 2.

Let go said Kyoga.

Boss! Boss said a man.

Where are you aiming? Asks the man.

He's who you want said the man.

Wait! Wait said Kyoga.

Can't you tell there's something wrong with your boss? Asks Kyoga.

Now get your buts in gear or next it'll be you two said Kyoga.

Do I have to tell you everything? Asks Kyoga.

* * *

Scene changes to Inuyasha.

Stupid boy said Inuyasha.

I don't care where he goes, but he took the jewel with him said Inuyasha.

* * *

Scene back to Kyoga's location.

Then the boss sliced through the support beams of the building causing the debris to land on one the men.

You okay? Asks Kyoga.

We gotta go around said a man.

It's blocked said the man.

Can you stand? Asks Kyoga.

Thank you for saving me said man 2.

I want the jewel said boss.

Give it to me said, boss.

 _He after the jewel thought Kyoga._

 _I wish I didn't have it thought Kyoga._

Then he recalled what Kyon said about the jewel about people wanting it for selfish reasons.

Maybe I should have listened said Kyoga.

But i'll worry about that later said Kyoga.

Then the men cower behind him.

Thanks for nothing said Kyoga.

That's right said Kyoga.

Take him said Kyoga.

Then he tosses the jewel out the window.

Jewel give it to me said, boss.

The wall push it out said Kyoga.

Got it said a man.

Sorry, boss, no good said the man.

What did you just? Said Kyoga.

I'm not your boss said Kyoga.

Then boss goes to strike him but Inuyasha crashes through the wall and breaks the sword with her sleeve.

 _Inuyasha thought Kyoga._

Then she beat him to the ground.

We're outta here, boss said the man.

Thanks again said man 2.

I can't believe you actually came said Kyoga.

I'm not heartless you know said Inuyasha.

Now, where's the jewel? Is it safe? Asks Inuyasha.

Jewel? Said Kyoga.

You lost it said Inuyasha.

Oh, what is that smell? Asks Inuyasha.

It's like rotten meat or said Inuyasha.

Then the man's armor strings snap to reveal a hole in his chest and a bird demon.

What's that? Asks Kyoga.

How much you willin to bet that bird ripped his living heart out and made itself a bloody nest? Asks Inuyasha.

I knew there was something wrong said Kyoga.

The bird made him a puppet said Kyoga.

Carrion crows don't fight on their own when there's dead bodies handy said Inuyasha.

They're not so tough but they're hella nasty said Inuyasha.

She put her handy through the hole and the bird flies out the other side.

The boss turns into a skeleton.

The crow flies out the window.

It's getting away said Kyoga.

Aren't you going after it? Asks Kyoga.

Maybe you haven't noticed but the world's full of monsters said Inuyasha.

You want I should go after em all said Inuyasha.

But said Kyoga.

No buts said Inuyasha.

You wanna start doin the fightin be my guest said Inuyasha.

Then the crow grabs the jewel in its beak and flies off.

In the meantime where's the jew said Inuyasha.

Aah! Said Inuyasha.

That stupid crow is making off the jewel said Inuyasha.

What's wrong with you? Asks Inuyasha.

What do you mean what's wrong with, go after him said Kyoga?

Come on said Inuyasha.

Then she notices something and stops.

Hey said Kyoga.

Oh no, you don't say Inuyasha.

What are you waiting for? Hurry up and shoot it said Inuyasha.

shoot? you're kidding, right? Said Kyoga.

I've never used a bow in my life said Kyoga.

The crow lives by eating human flesh said Inuyasha.

If you think that's bad, let swallow the jewel said Inuyasha.

Ah, it swallowed it said Kyoga.

Fine, i'll try said Kyoga.

Thank you said Inuyasha.

 _When he takes out the crow then it's his turn thought Inuyasha._

Kyoya was a master archer, take in one shot said Inuyasha.

I told you my name's Kyoga said Kyoga.

 _Still, Kyoya give your strength thought Kyoga._

Here it goes said Kyoga.

The arrow falls short and Inuyasha crash land face first.

What the? Said Kyoga.

I thought you said he was a master archer said Kyoga.

He was, it's you that's the clutz said Inuyasha.

Then the crow grew in size.

See how big it is? Asks Inuyasha.

Do it said Inuyasha.

He misses again.

Inuyasha skids to a stop and Kyoga falls off.

Ow said Kyoga.

I don't care what the old man says said Inuyasha.

You are not Kyoya you got that said Inuyasha.

I am so outta here said Inuyasha.

She takes off.

Inuyasha wait said Kyoga.

* * *

Scene changes to the village.

The crow demon grabs a young boy.

Somebody help said the mother.

Looking for your next meal already huh? Asks Inuyasha.

You forget you first gotta get through me said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no you'll hurt the boy said Kyoga.

Back off said Inuyasha.

Iron Reaver Soul Stealer said Inuyasha.

She destroys the crow.

The crowd parts and the boy fall into the river.

Help! Help me said the boy.

Where is it? Asks Inuyasha.

Where's the jewel? Asks Inuyasha.

Help said the boy.

Kyoga takes off his shoes and jumps after the boy.

Help said the boy.

I'm so glad I took lessons said Kyoga.

How does he do it? Asks Villager 1.

He's fast Villager 2 says.

He's an imp I tell ya said villager 3.

A water imp said villager 3.

He's not human at all said villager 3.

Hang on said Kyoga.

I've got you said Kyoga.

Save the jewel dummy said Inuyasha.

The jewel said InuYasha.

He turns his back on her.

Thanks for savin me said the boy.

Thank you thank you said the Boy's mother.

Then the crow reforms and surfaces.

I knew it said Inuyasha.

Hey, it's getting away said Inuyasha.

It what said Kyoga.

Then the boy starts to freak out then they see the crow's foot on the boy.

I know said Kyoga.

Hey, can I borrow your bow? Asks Kyoga,.

Sure said Villager 4.

It's so far said villager 4.

My butt he's gonna it hit said Inuyasha.

I can do this I know it said Kyoga.

I get it said Inuyasha.

He's shootin the foot said Inuyasha.

The arrow hits and destroys the crow but cracks the jewel.

He hit it said Inuyasha.

That light where is it coming from? Asks Kyoga.

Lord Kyon those lights said Villager 5.

* * *

Scene changes to the woods.

Are you sure it fell around here? Asks Inuyasha.

Well yeah I mean kinda said Kyoga.

Though i'm still kinda worried about that light said Kyoga.

Then the crow's head attack but Inuyasha destroys it.

I don't think so said Inuyasha.

A glowing object falls out of its head.

I hope that not what I think it said Kyoga.

What do you think it is? Asks Inuyasha.

I think it's a shard from the jewel said Kyoga.

What? What did you say? Yells Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

What did you do to it? Asks Inuyasha.

Stop barking Inuyasha said Kyon.

Let it to him to wind up breaking it said Inuyasha.

Technically it wasn't Kyoga who broke it but the crow's foot that he attached to her arrow that actually caused it said Kyon.

As Ye saw the Jewel has now been scattered into many different pieces said Kyon.

100? 1000? Who knows said Kyon.

Yet however many shards there may be all it will take is one in the wrong hands to bring disaster Said Kyon.

I'm so sorry I had no idea said Kyoga.

Kyoga, Inuyasha only by working together will the two for Ye be able to recover the shards of the Jewel said Kyon.

Huh said Kyoga.

You won't catch me complaining, i'm one of the wrong hands you were talking about said Inuyasha.

Oh aye, that I know too well said Kyon.

 _But I wanna go home thought Kyoga._

* * *

Scene changes to Kyoga swimming.

 _How am I supposed to do that anyways, Inuyasha help ha thought Kyoga._

Huh said Kyoga.

Aah sit girl said Kyoga.

Thee alright Inuyasha? Asks Kyon.

Oh, man, I forgot about this stupid necklace of yours said Inuyasha.

It serves you right for spying on me you Peeping tom said Kyoga.

Shows what you know said Inuyasha.

The reason I really came was to said Inuyasha.

Yee really came to steal this shard correct said Kyon.

Think you're pretty smart you old man said Inuyasha.

I see yee seek to do it alone do yee said Kyon.

Yee forgot only Kyoga can see the shards said Kyon.

While only yee Inuyasha have the strength to take them back once found said Kyon.

In case you haven't noticed I'm still here ain't I said Inuyasha.

I can put up with anything for the jewel said Inuyasha.

You really do hate me, don't you? Asks Kyoga.

And ales ye now Inuyasha? Asks Kyon.

* * *

Scene change.

Mm oh, my said a woman.

Oh, me said the woman.

50 years later, and the sacred jewel finally resurfaces said the woman.

I'd almost given up hope said the woman.

* * *

Scene change.

Lord Kyon said a woman.

Mmm said Kyon.

It's my daughter said the woman.

I see said Kyon.

Let's head back said Kyon.

I'll be checking on Ye two later said Kyon.

Try not to fight said Kyon.

Hey said Inuyasha.

Now what do you want? Asks Kyoga.

Get undressed said Inuyasha.

Then he hits over the head with a rock.

Ow said Inuyasha.

That hurt said Inuyasha.

Why did you said Inuyasha?

You're such a pig said Kyoga.

I didn't say get naked, stupid said Inuyasha.

I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes said Inuyasha.

Why? Because I look like Kyoya? Asks Kyoga.

That's got nothing to do with it, ok said Inuyasha.

Oh, please said Kyoga.

My little sister is more mature said Kyoga.

Look I don't want to do this either, ok? Said Kyoga.

But we gotta work together said Kyoga.

I ain't gotta do nothing said Inuyasha.

It's you who needs me said Inuyasha.

Oh, I get it said Kyoga.

So you don't care if I just go back home said Kyoga.

Hey, where are you going? Asks Inuyasha.

What do you care? Asks Kyoga.

I'm going home said Kyoga.

Good-bye, Inuyasha said Kyoga.

You can't just leave said Inuyasha.

You said Inuyasha.

My name isn't you said Kyoga.

Its Kyoga said Kyoga.

Wait, stupid said Inuyasha.

It's not stupid either said Kyoga.

Will you just wait and hear me out? Asks Inuyasha.

Why? You can try and stop me? Asks Kyoga.

No, so you can give me your jewel shard said Inuyasha.

Oh, this said Kyoga.

Sit, girl said Kyoga.

She slams into the ground.

Why you said Inuyasha.

Its Kyoga said Kyoga.

* * *

Scene change.

Woman: this way, Lord Kyon.

Her lapsed without warning, did she? Asks Kyon.

Woman: aye though she seemed just fine this morning.

Well said Kyon.

Hmm said Kyon.

No stay back said Kyon.

Woman: what?.

Woman: look she moved.

It looks like hair said Kyon.

Oh said Kyon.

* * *

Scene change.

 _That's where I came out thought Kyoga._

It should take me back, right? Asks Kyoga.

Bone said Kyoga.

They must belong to Mistress Centipede said Kyoga.

No way said Kyoga.

I can't go in there now said Kyoga.

What then? Asks Kyoga.

Hmm said Kyoga.

Huh said Kyoga.

That looks like hair said Kyoga.

Oh, my said a female voice.

Oh, me said the female.

You can see it then said the female.

My net of hairs, I mean said the female.

Pity because seeing's, not enough said the female.

Who are you? Asks Kyoga.

* * *

Scene change.

Inuyasha returns to the village.

Huh said Inuyasha.

Well, I guess I shouldn't ask what you're up to said Inuyasha.

Ha all right said Inuyasha.

Now, this what i'm talking about said Inuyasha.

* * *

Scene change.

How do you do? Asks the woman.

I'm Yura of the hair, though you needn't bother to remember because you'll be dead soon said, Yura.

I'll be having the jewel if you don't mind said, Yura.

Oh said Yura,

You naughty, naughty boy said Yura.

You've shattered the jewel said, Yura.

Where's the rest? Or I shall be cross said, Yura.

You give that back said Kyoga.

Answer the question said, Yura.

Where is the rest of it? Asks Yura.

I'm not really sure said Kyoga,

Oh, in that case, said Yura.

I may as well finish you right now said, Yura.

He falls back into the well.

No fair escaping said, Yura.

That's strange said, Yura.

Come to think of it so was that boy said, Yura.

* * *

Scene change.

Huh said Inuyasha.

I knew something was strange said Inuyasha.

I recognize these girls from the village said Inuyasha.

Look is someone going to tell me what's going on or do you want another fight? Asks Inuyasha.

Because that's fine if you do said Inuyasha.

Just don't expect i'll go easy on you said Inuyasha,

Inuyasha, wait said Kyon.

Huh said Inuyasha.

Do not hurt them said Kyon.

Tis not there doing said Kyon.

Old Kyon said Inuyasha.

What happened? Asks Inuyasha.

You look awful said Inuyasha.

Must Ye always treat an old man thus? Asks Kyon.

About the girls, it's them or us, and I choose us said Inuyasha.

Well someone else is controlling them said Kyon.

Where's Kyoga? Asks Kyon.

Tell me where he is said Kyon.

All I know is he said he was going home said Inuyasha.

What's the big deal anyway? Asks Inuyasha.

I can handle this without him said Inuyasha.

Yea nay said Kyon.

Ye must not hurt them, Inuyasha said Kyon.

Your heart bleeds in more ways than one old man, but if you're planning on seeing tomorrow, we gotta do something said Inuyasha.

Control the strings and Ye control the puppets said Kyon.

I don't see you helping none old man said Inuyasha.

The hair, Inuyasha said Kyon.

Find Ye the hair and mehap will wake said Kyon.

Hair? Said Inuyasha.

I don't see any hair said Inuyasha.

* * *

Scene change.

Oh, my said Yura.

Oh me said, Yura.

I'll definitely be waiting for this one for my collection said, Yura.

* * *

Scene change.

Huh said Inuyasha.

A trap said Kyon.

Inuyasha flee the hair said Kyon.

Inuyasha tangled in the hair.

Whoever's doing this ain't too smart, because even all tangled up, I don't need to see to drag out whoever's on the other end said Inuyasha.

* * *

Scene change.

Oh so sorry said, Yura.

Perhaps it's time to toe thing up said, Yura.

* * *

Scene change.

Inuyasha slammed against a tree.

Aah said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said Kyon.

Aah said Inuyasha.

Aah said Inuyasha.

She breaks free.

* * *

Scene change.

The hair is slack said, Yura.

The cut was not clean said, Yura.

* * *

Scene change.

Oh, man said Inuyasha.

I thought I was a goner said Inuyasha.

And so would Ye be have been were Ye normal, Inuyasha said Kyon.

Both: huh.

Men from the village said Kyon.

Know something said Inuyasha.

I'm getting real sick of this said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha save yourself said Inuyasha.

Forget this old man said Kyon.

Oh spare me, the noble act, will you said Inuyasha.

Hey, are you ok? Asks Inuyasha.

Geesh thanks a lot said Inuyasha.

* * *

Scene change.

Oh said, Yura.

Oh, what pretty silver hair said Yura.

* * *

Scene change.

Hang on tight, you hear said Inuyasha.

Beware, Inuyasha, lest you touch said Kyon.

The hair will said Kyon.

Hey, did you say something, old man? Asks Inuyasha.

Not at all sai Kyon.

* * *

Scene change.

She's stubborn said, Yura.

But she's also fun, and I positively must have this pretty silver hair of hers said Yura.

* * *

Scene change.

Did I hear you say you could see the hair? Asks Inuyasha,

Mm-hmm said Kyon.

Can you tell me where it's being pulled from? Asks Inuyasha.

Don't be absurd said Kyon.

With me in this condition and assuming I did know whence the strands of hair came, you must find Kyoga said Kyon.

You mean he can see it, too? Asks Inuyasha.

Aye, and to defeat this foe, you'll be needing that power said Kyon.

Without it Ye have no hope said Kyon.

None said Kyon.

* * *

Scene change.

Aah oh said Kyoga.

Where am I? Asks Kyoga.

I'm in the well which where I fell when that woman pushed me back said Kyoga.

But we've already been in here a dozen times said, Grandma.

But, look, Grandma, I keep telling you this is where he fell said Sota.

But are you sure you weren't just dreaming? Asks Grandma.

But I wasn't said Sota.

Uh, Grandma said Kyoga.

Sota said Kyoga.

 _I've come home back to my own time thought Kyoga._

You were missing for 3 full days said, Grandma.

The least you could have done was call said, Grandma.

And why are you wearing those weird old clothes? Asks Sota.

 _It;s not a dream thought Kyoga._

 _I'm really back thought Kyoga._

 _I've come home thought Kyoga._

Grandma i was so scared said Kyoga.

Kyoga, what on earth said Grandma.

Scene change.

There said Inuyasha.

That oughta be enough said Inuyasha.

Well, all things considered, old man, it's the least I can do for you said Inuyasha,

Why i'm resting, not dead said Kyon.

Then think of it as a hiding place said Inuyasha.

I'll even come back and dig you up if I remember said Inuyasha.

Do Ye promise? Asks Kyon.

Ye won't forget where Ye left me? Asks Kyon.

Do not forget, Inuyasha said Kyon.

Ok, I heard you geez said Inuyasha.

Curse that stupid man, taking off on me right when I need him said Inuyasha.

* * *

Scene change.

Oh, I must be in heaven said Kyoga.

* * *

Scene change.

Little boy, come out, come out, wherever you are said, Yura.

* * *

Scene change.

Shampoo it's a good thing said Kyoga.


	4. Chapter 4: Yura of the demon hair

I don't own InuYasha

 _ITALIC = THOUGHT_

* * *

Come on mom said, Mr. Higurashi

Don't tell me you believe his story said, Mr. Higurashi.

Hmm said, Grandma.

But it is true said Sota.

Kyoga fell down the well, and then a monster came up and kidnapped him said Sota.

There is a certain legend of the bone eaters well said, Grandma.

Since ancient days, whatever's inside has consumed the corpses of monsters said, Grandma.

But what if the continuum of time-space is itself disrupted said, Grandma.

* * *

Scene change.

The well is sealed up by Grandma.

That'll stop ya said, Grandma.

* * *

Scene change.

Closed it off? Asks Kyoga.

Yup said, Grandma.

We needn't worry about any more visitors from there said, Grandma.

I used special spirit wards just in case said, Grandma.

Hmm said Kyoga,

* * *

Scene change.

Inuyasha runs through the forest and stops to sniff the ground.

That's him, all right said Inuyasha.

I'd know him anywhere said Inuyasha.

Why'd he leave his clothes? Asks Inuyasha,

He did it said Inuyasha.

He went back to his own world said Inuyasha.

Through here, was it? Said Inuyasha.

She jumps into the well.

* * *

Scene change.

Aah, it's good to be home in my own bed said Kyoga.

Was I really there, in that weird Feudal Japan? Asks Kyoga.

And what about that girl, the one with the hair? Asks Kyoga.

What did she want? Asks Kyoga.

Duh, the jewel, of course, said Kyoga.

What if she won't give it back? Asks Kyoga.

I can already hear Inuyasha said Kyoga.

I never asked for your help said Inuyasha.

Go home said Inuyasha,

You only slow me down anyway said Inuyasha.

Ha, that's right Kyoga.

Oh, what am I worried about her for? Asks Kyoga.

That it then said Kyoga.

Chapter closed said Kyoga.

As far as i'm concerned, it was just a fairy tale said Kyoga.

Kyoga, it's dinnertime, plus, your friend's on the phone said His dad.

Coming said Kyoga.

* * *

Scene change.

Grandma, those things will stay on, right? Asks Sota.

Course they will said, Grandma.

Have a little faith, will you? Asks Grandma.

If there's one thing I know, its spirits said Grandma.

Real food, real food said Kyoga.

I'll defend you to my last breath, Kyoga, so don't you worry said, Grandma.

I don't think he heard you said Sota.

 _Aah, what a wonderful time to be alive said Kyoga._

Oh, I can't wait to said Kyoga.

Then Inuyasha came in.

Inuyasha? Said Kyoga.

Idiot said Inuyasha.

Who told you, you could go home? Asks Inuyasha.

Uh what uh, where did you said Kyoga.

Through the well, of course, said Inuyasha,

The well? Asks Kyoga.

But the well is said Kyoga.

You lie said, Grandma.

I made those spirit wards myself said, Grandma.

There's no way you could have said, Grandma.

Well, I hate to break to you old woman, but they don't work said Inuyasha.

Grandma said Sota.

Come on, you said Inuyasha.

We're leaving said Inuyasha.

No, and you can't make me said Kyoga.

Stay right there said, Mr. Higurashi.

Now what? Asks Inuyasha.

Dad, I said Kyoga.

Your ears said, Mr. Higurashi.

are they real? Asks Mr. Higurashi.

Me next me next said Sota.

Uh, dad, that's not really cool said Kyoga.

Though I did it too but said Kyoga.

Then a black hair appears on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha do you see that? Asks Kyoga.

I don't see nothing said Inuyasha.

A hair said Kyoga.

On your shoulder see said Kyoga.

It moved said Kyoga.

Kyoga, your hand said Grandma.

It's here said Kyoga.

 _Only I can see it thought Kyoga._

 _Then he remembers what Yura said._

 _That girl with the hair thought Kyoga._

 _Yura thought Kyoga._

 _Oh, no thought Kyoga._

* * *

Scene change.

Hair said Kyoga.

Lots and lots of it said Kyoga.

The old geezer was right said Inuyasha.

You do have the sight said Inuyasha.

You did it said Kyoga.

The hair followed you, so it came here said Kyoga.

Kyoga said, Grandma.

Are you ok? Asks Mr. Higurashi.

Don't come in said Kyoga.

He shuts the doors.

 _I've got to stop it coming out thought Kyoga._

The hair attacks.

In front of you said Kyoga.

Where? Here? Asks Inuyasha.

Uhh said Inuyasha.

Her attack misses.

Open the door now said, Grandma

Kyoga said, Mr. Higurashi.

Inuyasha slashes at the hair.

It regrows, even cut said Kyoga.

Plus, there's so much of it said Kyoga.

That's it said Kyoga.

That one strand of hair controls it all said Kyoga.

Here said Kyoga.

Do you see it? Asks Kyoga.

Cut this one right here said Kyoga.

Which one? Asks Inuyasha.

This one? Asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha can't see it said Kyoga.

I'll have to help said Kyoga.

He grabs the hair.

Like this said Kyoga.

He makes himself bleed so she can see it.

I see it said Inuyasha.

She cuts the hair, it goes slack and disintegrates.

It pulled back it said Inuyasha.

 _That's not good thought Kyoga._

 _Yura's already got my part of the jewel, so why would she do this? Thought Kyoga._

 _Unless it's me and Inuyasha she's after thought Kyoga._

Let's go said Kyoga.

Right now said Kyoga.

But I thought that you didn't want to go back said Inuyasha.

I don't but I have to said Kyoga.

 _Dad, Sota, Grandma thought Kyoga._

 _If I stay they'll be in danger thought Kyoga._

Then Inuyasha puts her robe on him.

Huh said Kyoga.

It's made with the hair of the fire rat said Inuyasha.

You'll have some protection at least said Inuyasha.

Uh, thank you said Kyoga.

Yeah well if you weren't so weird-looking you wouldn't even need it said Inuyasha.

You should talk dog girl said Kyoga.

Yeah yeah, whatever said Inuyasha.

You ready? Asks Inuyasha,

They both jump into the well.

* * *

Scene change.

They'll be back any minute now said, Yura.

Only we won't let them run away this time, will we? Asks Yura.

* * *

Scene change.

Be careful said Kyoga.

There's hair here too said Kyoga.

Inuyasha climbs out of the well.

So you're saying what Yura is really after is just us said Inuyasha,

Well, duh said Kyoga.

I mean why else if she already has my piece of the jewel? Asks Kyoga.

Your piece of the- how did that happen? Said Inuyasha.

I can see a lot of hair in there but all we need to worry about is the main one said Kyoga,

If we follow it it'll lead us straight to her said Kyoga.

I'm sure of it said Kyoga.

There said Kyoga.

Got it said Inuyasha,

They eventually come up a fire.

A bonfire said Inuyasha.

Where are there heads? Asks Kyoga.

They're men from the village or at least their bodies anyway said Inuyasha.

Looks like their heads came clean off said Inuyasha.

She looks over to Kyoga.

Now, what's the matter? Asks Inuyasha.

I better not hear you say you're scared or want to go home said Inuyasha.

He grabs a bow and arrows.

Actually I thought I'd borrow these said Kyoga.

 _If we don't stop her now, even more, will die thought Kyoga._

You know you're not gonna hit said Inuyasha.

Why bother? Asks Inuyasha.

I just need practice said Inuyasha.

Practice? Said Inuyasha.

Don't you mean learn? Asks Inuyasha.

I'll do it said Kyoga.

I really think I can said Kyoga.

 _Then again who knows? Thought Inuyasha._

 _Maybe he'll do it after all thought Inuyasha._

They're closer said Kyoga.

A lot closer said Kyoga.

Hairs break a tree Inuyasha is standing, she jumps and they give chase.

From the left said Kyoga.

From the right said Kyoga.

Ok hey said Inuyasha.

There's too many said Kyoga.

You need to help said Kyoga.

Me? Said Inuyasha.

I thought that's why you're here said Inuyasha.

You're really not good for much, are you? Asks Inuyasha.

Left left said Kyoga.

She dodges the hair.

Behind said Kyoga.

She dodges again.

Give me a break said Inuyasha.

She dodges more hair and slides down a hill.

Hair grabs her.

Huh said Inuyasha.

She is dragged up and Kyoga falls off.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

A giant hairball said Kyoga.

Yura's hiding place said Kyoga.

Yura appears.

Oh my, look at the cute doggie said, Yura.

You must be Inuyasha said Yura.

And you must be Yura of the hair said Inuyasha.

How'd you know my name? Asks Inuyasha.

Let's just say a little birdie told me said, Yura.

Everyone's saying the half-demoness Inuyasha is playing fetch with some reincarnated shrine keeper said, Yura.

Me? With that half-wit human down there? Asks Inuyasha,

Nothing doing said Inuyasha.

You're both Half-wits to me said, Yura.

Just look at what you've done to the poor jewel said, Yura.

That's the jewel piece she stole from me said Kyoga.

Once you two here have been wrapped up i'll go and find the rest for myself said, Yura.

You take care of me? Asks Inuyasha.

When this is over you're going to wish you'd never met me or ever heard my name said Inuyasha.

She breaks free.

She swings to strike Yura but misses when Yura jumps out of the way.

Now we're the same said Inuyasha.

She is recaptured by the hair.

Ugh no not this again said Inuyasha.

Yura appears behind her.

Such pretty hair but you really haven't cared for very well said, Yura.

Oh, look at the split ends said, Yura.

Get off of me said Inuyasha.

Then she cuts Inuyasha across the chest.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

I'm gonna cut you into little pieces said, Yura.

She goes to attack Inuyasha again but is stopped by an arrow fired by Koyga.

Get her down, right now said Kyoga.

Next time I won't miss I promise said Kyoga.

The boy who fell in the well said, Yura.

You heard me said Kyoga.

Ohh I think he wants you back Inuyasha said, Yura.

What a sweet little doggie you must be said, Yura.

I told you to hide not to draw attention to yourself said Inuyasha.

Of course, his hairs not so pretty as yours Inuyasha but then waste not want not said Yura.

Not so pretty as hers huh? Said Kyoga.

What would you know about it, anyway? Asks Kyoga.

You live in a world where they don't even have shampoo said Kyoga.

He fires and it narrows misses Inuyasha as she ducks.

Aah said Inuyasha.

Would you where you're aiming that thing please? Asks Inuyasha.

The arrows hits the hairball and exposes a horde of skulls

Oh, no said Yura.

What have you done? Asks Yura.

The men we saw from the village said Inuyasha.

I'll be putting you in here too once I separate that pretty hair from your head said, Yura.

It's wasted on you anyway said, Yura.

For one thing, first, that boy over there has to die said, Yura.

She sends fire at Kyoga.

There said, Yura.

Hot enough for you? Asks Yura.

You'll feel the heat right to your bones said, Yura.

Help me said Kyoga.

That's for emptying out my lair said, Yura.

Huh said Inuyasha.

Pity there'll be nothing left but ash aid Yura.

Come on said Inuyasha.

Poor thing said, Yura.

I almost forgot said, Yura.

Pets ought never be allowed to outlive their masters said Yura.

Then Inuyasha coats her claws in her own blood.

Blades of blood said Inuyasha.

Oh no said, Yura.

Her hand is chopped off.

It's loosening up said Inuyasha.

That's no fair said, Yura.

There said Inuyasha.

How'd you like that? Asks Inuyasha.

Serves you right said Inuyasha.

I do wish you'd show some restraint when addressing a lady said, Yura.

Were you brought up in a doghouse? Asks Yura.

No, a castle actually mummers Inuyasha.

Heads up said, Yura.

She is attacked by skulls but destroys them and then is attacked by Yura's sword in her severed hand but she dodges it.

Stay still said, Yura.

It's much harder to hit when you move said, Yura.

Yeah, i'll bet it is said Inuyasha.

She sends her blades of blood at Yura again but Yura blocks it with the hair and her sword stabs Inuyasha in the shoulder from behind.

Half-demoness, half power said Yura.

I should have known said, Yura.

Why you said Inuyasha.

Disappointed? Asks Yura.

I'll bet you were hoping to use this to become all-demon said Yura.

The jewel of four souls said Inuyasha.

Now stay still said, Yura.

If I don't get a clean cut your blood will stain that pretty silver hair of yours said, Yura.

Don't you wish said Inuyasha?

Then she stabs Yura with her hand.

Huh said Inuyasha.

That'll teach ya said Inuyasha.

Yura steps on her hand.

Why I never said, Yura.

A half demoness I just met sticking her hand in my chest? Said Yura.

 _Why isn't she dead? Thought Inuyasha._

Plus there's the fact you stole my jewel shard said, Yura.

Now I become cross said, Yura.

 _Her weak spot where is it? Thought Inuyasha._

That boy uuh sai Yura.

You shouldn't have looked away said Inuyasha.

All right said, Yura.

That does it said, Yura.

When I took your hand it was like you broke a nail but now you seem mad for real said Inuyasha.

What are you hiding that you're so worried about? Asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha it's that red skull up there said Kyoga.

Concentrate on that said Kyoga.

What red skull? Asks Inuyasha.

Uhh said, Yura.

Oh no, you don't said Inuyasha.

Stop pulling my hair said, Yura.

You're tangling it all up said, Yura.

Got you said, Yura.

What are you? Why don't you bleed? Asks Yura.

 _She's right thought Kyoga._

 _Why wasn't my arm cut off and why wasn't I burned? Thought Kyoga._

Even from here, you look mortal enough to me said, Yura.

Let's put you to the test said, Yura.

Blades of blood said Inuyasha.

Don't you faint on me, you stupid boy said Inuyasha.

Huh said Kyoga.

Inuyasha look out said Kyoga.

You again? Said Inuyasha.

You forget i'm immortal said, Yura.

It's here said Kyoga.

This red skull said Kyoga.

The hairs are connected to her hand said Kyoga.

Stop that said Yura.

I'll kill you said, Yura.

So that's what Yura really was said Inuyasha.

Yura was a comb? Asks Kyoga.

Sure said Inuyasha.

With all that you've seen since you've been here are you surprised? Asks Inuyasha.

It's probably got powers cause it was once used to comb the hair of the dead said Inuyasha.

Yura didn't really use it as much as it used her said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha that stab in your chest said Kyoga.

It only happened because i've got your kimono said Kyoga.

It's no big deal said Inuyasha.

What happened to the jewel shard? Asks Inuyasha.

It here's said Kyoga.

I wonder how long it'll take to find the rest of it said Kyoga.

Kyoga let's go said Inuyasha.

What? Asks Inuyasha.

You never said my name before said Kyoga.

Yeah? What of it? Asks Inuyasha.

It's just I think you like me more now is all said Kyoga.

Don't get excited said Inuyasha.

I still think you're pretty useless said Inuyasha.

Remind me next time not to save you said Kyoga.

If it hurts so much you should've said something said Kyoga.

Just go away said Inuyasha.


End file.
